hell_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 80
"There's Only You" is the 2nd episode of the season "Fourth Twilight" and the 80th episode from total. Plot The episode starts with Ai giving a straw doll to a woman, saying that if she unties the red string attached to the doll, the person she has a grudge against will be banished to hell, and that she will also go after she dies. The woman then says that even tired of it all, she wouldn't be able to banish Nanako, and she gives the doll back to Ai. That woman was Haru, a famous comedian part of a duo called Chaos Sweets with other comedian Touno Nanako, which is being interviewed by Hone Onna disguised as a reporter. Nanako says she is the brain of the duo, always writing new jokes and acts while Haru does all the chores at home, since both share an apartment. A late Haru then interrupts the interview saying to Nanako that she bought all the the stuff she asked, but Nanako yells at her for buying cola instead of oolong tea and orders her to go back to the store to go buy the tea. When Hone Onna mentions that she might be too harsh with her partner, Nanako mentions that it was Haru who promised her she would do anything to remain as her partner three years ago. When Kikuri appears on stage, Onna finishes the interview and asks the crew to leave the stage, saying that the show would being soon. In the audience, the mysterious girl from the previous episode asks Ai, who's watching the show from the distance, why she is there since she was not summoned, which makes Ai ask what the girl's name is. As she is about to answer, she disappears and Ai mentions that she doesn't remember her own identity. As the show continues in the background, an interview with Nanako narrates that three years ago she had her own solo show, but for some reason, Haru got on her knees and begged her to be partners, saying she would do anything. As Haru turns off the TV which the interview is being broadcasted, Nanako mentions that everything is going according to Haru's plans and that they are a big hit. She then comments that some bloggers have praised their act but that they would suddenly disappear due to their fast growth in popularity, to which Haru agrees, making an angry Nanako yell at her saying they would never disappear. She then says that she is very happy, not only because they are famous, but because they are working together. She mentions that she wasn't sure about claiming to write their shows but that now she understands that now she and her character, "Macaron Nanako" are Haru creations. On the outside, Ren explains to Honne Onna that the goofball character, Haru, is the one who writes the material, and the "straight woman", Nanako, supports her. When Onna asks why they lie to the public about their work, Ren says he doesn't know, but that Nanako says she is now one of Haru's "creations", hinting at Nanako being obsessed about Haru. The next day, Haru and Nanako arrive at the studio with a new manager, which is Ren disguised. Nanako then asks why Haru accepted to take part on a solo job when they should always be together, to which Haru replies that she was taking the job because Nanako would do another solo job at the same time, so they could be separated. Nanako then says she can't do anything without Haru, to which she replies that Nanako said she promised to do anything, so she should do this. As Ren approaches them, they become silent, and Haru mentions she doesn't need Ren to pick her up after her solo job the next day, so he should stay with Nanako all day. In the night, Nanako mentions that Haru hasn't been able to write as much new stuff as before because now they are busy. Haru then tries to send Nanako off her room, saying that she has an early call the next day, but Nanako insists in staying, saying that to better act as the writer in front of the public, she must pass through the same burdens that Haru does. She then mentions that Haru's former partner was in the theater the other night and that she could report him as a stalker, since he was accused of domestic violence before. Haru then says she's going out to drink, which makes Nanako grab her legs and beg her to stay at home, saying that she wouldn't be able to live without Haru and begs to not be abandoned. Haru then mentions that all Nanako does is drag her down and mentions that Nanako slept with the producer to get their first regular role on TV, to which Nanako replies that she promised to do anything, which causes Haru to slap her. Nanako then goes to Haru's desk and picks her notebook of ideas, only to see that it's filled with pages written "I can't write". Nanako then says she will help Haru. The next day, as she is about to go filming, Nanako tells Ren that she hasn't been able to have new ideas lately and because of that she was always taking out on Haru. She says that she is grateful for the increase in solo works, but that comedy was the thing she most loved and wanted to do another duo concert with Haru. She then begs Ren to convince the company president to rent the biggest stage in town so she and Haru can do a big show to put her back on rails and be able to write new ideas. Meanwhile, Haru is at a bar with her former partner, who mentions that Haru changed way too much but in a good way, but he then asks why she called him now. Haru then asks if he has been visiting the theater lately to which he denies saying he doesn't have the time. Haru then mentions that her partner has been acting weird, which causes her former partner to ask where Haru found Nanako, since he notices that Haru is doing all the writing for their shows. Haru then says she found Nanako in an audition, describing she as a no-talent solo act, but that for some reason she invited Nanako to drink. Haru explained to Nanako that she didn't seemed confident, therefore her act was not funny and that she was not a good actress. Haru says she wanted to be like that, and not the cocky and gloomy person she was now. She says her former partner was older than her, so she couldn't write anything and was often punched or kicked, which caused them to split up. As she is leaving the bar, Nanako suddenly comes running in her direction and kneels in front of Haru asking her to write her acts and promising she would do anything. Haru accepts and mentions that by playing the airheaded partner she could easily create new ideas for shows and she didn't needed to take drugs anymore. But she mentions her older self never left and that now Nanako seemed like a burden to her, which causes her to take out on Nanako, even slapping her just like her previous partner did. She then mentions that Nanako is more prepared to the comedy industry than her. As she is walking home, Haru listens to the voice messages that Nanako left on her phone, saying that they will do a big show in a few days and that she wanted to do some classic stuff. When she arrives home, Haru mentions that if Nanako wanted to do some classic stuff, they would have to revise their old jokes and reinvent those who didn't worked well at the time. During the show, Ai is once again in the back of the theater, watching them from a distance. The mysterious girl once again appears saying that Haru and Nanako loved each other, to which Ai replies that even people who love each other can feel resentment. When the girl asks how, Ai tells her to watch the show to understand. Haru and Nanako are playing their old act "Chaos Sweets" as "Macaron Nanako" and "Gelato Haru". The joke they are playing is presented as things that wouldn't work well when switched of their roles. As they mention many pairing, like a teacher and student, a father and his high school daughter, wife and mistress, Haru has a flashback of her and Nanako writing those jokes 3 years ago and pauses for a moment, which causes Nanako to ask if she ran out of ideas, to which Haru replies that a pairing who wouldn't work would be them both. After the show ends, Nanako is at the backstage holding a bouquet of flowers and Haru enters saying that after that show she was refreshed and apologizes for yelling at Nanako for saying that she was her creation. Suddenly, she says she wants to split the duo because she can't take it anymore. Crying, Nanako yells with Haru for abandoning her to go back to her former partner, to which Haru replies that has nothing to do with why she wants to split. Nanako says that Haru should keep writing for her and her alone and says that she won't let anyone else have her. Haru then explains that she was the one who caused Nanako to be like that and they should never have partnered up three years ago. Haru says that her work misfired at her, which causes Nanako to drop the bouquet she was holding, revealing a blue straw doll with a red string on it. Nanako then says she always understood what Haru was going through. She says that even if Haru left the comedy industry, she would never be happy and that's why she wanted to die. That's why Nanako wanted to keep partners with Haru, so she could be the one that would always laugh of Nanako jokes, making her happy. As she remembers the promise of never abandoning each other they made three years ago, Nanako pulls the string on the doll banishing Haru to hell, promising she would join her soon. As Ai is taking Haru to hell, the mysterious girl asks why would they make a pact that would condemn both of them. The episode ends with Haru saying she would be waiting, while Nanako candle is lit. Characters S4 EP 02 Haru.png|Haru S4 EP 02 Nanako.png|Touno Nanako S4 EP 02 Crew.png|Haru and Nanako's Production Crew S4 EP 02 Partner.png|Haru's former partner S4 EP 02 Michiru.png|The mysterious girl S4 EP 02 Young Duo.png|Haru and Nanko when younger. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4